<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Games by stratton1988</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241772">Christmas Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratton1988/pseuds/stratton1988'>stratton1988</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Step-Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratton1988/pseuds/stratton1988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve, the family is forced to be together. Max starts teasing Billy and he can't resist her attempt to play dirty with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove &amp; Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/gifts">lucdarling</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is kind of a fast smutty one-off from both Max and Billy's POVs! Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, it just sort of came to me oh I don't know, while sitting in front of the fire and tree the other day. Dedicated to LucDarling for creating and inspiring a community of Billy and or Max fans and making this weird year fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas in the late 80s.</p><p> </p><p>It was late Christmas Eve and they were all forced to be together. The old stereo played the carpenters Holiday album over and over as Susan drank more wine and Neil polished off another beer. Billy was nursing the same scotch and soda he’d poured hours ago. It was as merry as they were ever going to be and maybe their last Christmas all together. Max was going to graduate soon. Billy was hardly ever home, just to sleep. He was going to his job, saving up money, so he could leave. She hadn’t seen him in weeks. It was actually kind of nice with them here in front of the tree. Who knows when this would ever happen again, if ever.</p><p>Billy was sitting in front of the fire in jeans and an opened button down, annoyed he had to be there. He played with the rug absentmindely. Susan was on the couch directing Max as she fixed ornaments rearranging them arbitrarily. Billy thought they were making it worse, but he decided silence was his best course of action to get through this forced family gathering. Neil was working on the lights outside. He would come back in shaking off the snow, complaining that another bulb was out, and then go back out to fix it. No one really responding because no one cared. He didn’t ask Billy to help probably wanting the time outside alone instead of with his son.</p><p>“This way?” Max asked her mom excitedly. The sips of alcohol she was sneaking wasn’t hurting her mood, putting her in the Christmas spirit.</p><p>“To the right a little?” Susan smiled.</p><p>“Maybe we need more at the top?” Max asked.</p><p>“Yes, I think I have some rejected ornaments in the basement. I’ll get them.” She got up and headed to the kitchen first to pour some more wine.</p><p>Max was comfortable in her fitted black leggings, and Frankie Says Relax florescent pink half sweatshirt. Her puffy leg warmer socks pulled up high to her knees keeping her warm.</p><p>She was used to the silences between Billy and her when they were in a room together. They rarely spoke. She wished it were different. Wondered what he thought about sometimes.</p><p>“That look okay?” she asked. He didn’t answer not use to her addressing him. “Billy?”</p><p>He looked up.</p><p>“No one is going to see back there.” He said offhandedly.</p><p>He was right. But she wouldn’t admit it. He watched her as she listened and moved to the side, her profile to him. She stood on her toes trying to reach as high as possible, the middle and lower section of the tree filled with ornaments while the top seemed neglected. Heaven forbid he'd help her she shook her head with a knowing grin.</p><p>He hadn’t noticed Max in years. He avoided the family as much as possible. He saw her then though, silhouetted by the glow of the Christmas lights. He stared at her long wild red hair as it cascaded down her back, her pretty profile and cute nose, as she lifted her hands high, her shirt exposing her bare midriff higher than she realized. He wondered what her breasts looked like now that she was older. His eyes traveled down her body slowly, her ass tight, her legs long as she shifted back and forth from one foot to the next trying to reach the top of the tree. He huffed noticing he was getting turned on, an improvement from his usual feelings of complete annoyance when he looked at her.</p><p>“Billy?” she asked again catching him staring at her.</p><p>“Yeah?” he looked up from her chest to her face not embarrassed.</p><p>“I said, How’s that?” she put her hands down. She wasn’t self-conscious. She knew her cheeks might be red, but she was more flattered than anything. He hadn’t paid attention to her in years and she kinda liked it.</p><p>He looked at her face and answered with a yawn.</p><p>“Looking good.”</p><p>She smiled at him, a bigger smile than she meant. They stared at each other for a moment as Susan entered the room with a big cardboard box.</p><p>“We can look through this, might be something?” she said to Max. She barely addressed Billy anymore. She pulled out some red balls that had seen better days.</p><p>“Thanks.” Max rushed over happily, her back to Billy as she bent over to grab a few more ornaments. He couldn’t help but look at her thighs and ass right in front of him. He sort of wanted to touch her. He could see the thin lining of he underwear hugging her, underneath her leggings. Was she doing it on purpose he wondered as she kicked up a leg for balance. She must be, he chuckled.</p><p>Max continued to hang the rest of the ornaments. Neil popped back in saying he was going to get an extension cord from one of the neighbors and left again. Billy rolled his eyes, which Max caught.</p><p>She smiled at him and cocked her head knowingly and he found himself giving her a grin back. Did they just share a joke she thought? They did have a common enemy in Billy’s dad.</p><p>Her mother sat back on the couch, her eyes closing as she swayed to the Christmas music.</p><p>“Oh, I love the holidays.” She murmured looking at the tree.</p><p>“Me too.” Max thought. Well, this year didn’t seem to suck as much as the other years at least. Maybe things were turning around in their lives.</p><p>She sat down on the ground far from Billy, but not so far.</p><p>He was slightly entertained by her dancing around the room, clearly giddy on something.</p><p>“Hey.” She turned to him. He was already looking at her. He hadn’t stopped looking at her and she craved his attention. She wanted more.</p><p>He didn’t respond but held her gaze.</p><p>“Merry Christmas Billy.”</p><p>She crawled over to him and sat back on her knees facing him innocently.</p><p>His brow furrowed suspiciously, but his casual expression didn’t change.</p><p>“Yeah.” He said dismissing her. “I guess.”</p><p>She knew he wasn’t annoyed; he just wasn’t used to anyone being nice to him. She got that. She used to be like that.</p><p>She leaned over on her hands bridging the gap between them, and didn’t plan it, but her face was suddenly next to his and she kissed him slowly and sweetly on the cheek. She couldn’t help herself. He just looked so cute. She pulled back, surprised at her bravado but trying to play it off as natural. She sat back on her heels, then pushed back to sit on the ground further from him.</p><p>He stared at her, unmoved, sizing her up, but still not sure what her deal was.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to say it back?” she teased. The glass of wine she secretly drank when her mother wasn’t looking giving her rare confidence.</p><p>“Merry… Fucking… Christmas” his voice was dark and steady. She couldn’t fluster him if she tried.</p><p>She smirked at him. Not sure how else to get him to care.</p><p>Then his expression changed, his smile mischievous, and he added in a sing-song voice, “Maaaax.” like he used to when they were kids and he would tease her and be mean to her. He hadn’t said her name aloud since she was in middle school.</p><p>Her breathing hitched as he said it. She squeezed her legs together feeling heat rising as she heard her name like that, from him. She wanted so much more. She wasn’t sure exactly how to get it.</p><p>She locked eyes with him, his were open, interested, and she tried not to look away. She was old enough to play now.</p><p>“And what do you want for Christmas Max?” her mother asked breaking the moment. Susan was humming to herself.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know.” She looked over at her mother, feeling Billy’s eyes lingering on her. “A car maybe?” she smiled.</p><p>Her mother laughed “Sorry honey.”</p><p>“I guess some clothes? Madonna tickets?”</p><p>Susan took another sip of wine and smiled at her.</p><p>“What about you Billy?”</p><p>Susan hadn’t addressed Billy almost ever.</p><p>He sighed. “I’m good.”</p><p>“Oh come on.” She smiled and put her head back, eyes closed again.</p><p>“I doubt I’ll get anything I want.” He said looking at Max.</p><p>She felt bold.</p><p>“Maybe you should ask Santa.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” his eyes narrowed playing along “You think?”</p><p>“You never know.”</p><p>“Is that right?”</p><p>“Have you been good?”</p><p>“No.” he grinned and then gave her his signature charming smile he used to get what he wanted, and she was the recipient.</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“Oh, I’ve been terrible.” And then he crawled over to her like she did to him, slowly moving his face next to her, and whispered in her ear seeing how far he could push it, “I’m definitely on the naughty list.”</p><p>He stayed there for a second. Feeling her breath pick up. Her heart beat faster. He pulled back and stared into her eyes. They hadn’t even touched and he had a slight hard-on watching her get all hot and bothered. Her face was flushed and red, and he had to give her credit as she matched his stare, then she looked down.</p><p>He pulled back. He wouldn’t push her. She couldn’t handle what was behind the door she seemed determined to open tonight of all nights.</p><p>He chuckled. Oh Max. You’re hot, but you can’t keep up he thought. He started moving backwards, already bored. Susan’s slight snoring echoing throughout the room.</p><p>“Maybe I could put in a good word?” Max said not giving up so easily, looking back up at him.</p><p>“Oh, you think?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“You’d do that for me?” He moved back closer to her.</p><p>She nodded. What was she doing? She thought. She knew she was playing with fire, but she liked it. It was exciting.</p><p>“Of course, for you… anything.” Oh snap she thought. She kept her eyes level.</p><p>“Really?"</p><p>“I think so.”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>She nodded again.</p><p>“You better be 100% sure before you put yourself out there like that… for me.”</p><p>She swallowed understanding. “Okay.”</p><p>“You may get kicked off the nice list.”</p><p>“Guess I’ll have to risk it.” She replied.</p><p>“Guess so. Well, maybe Santa will visit you tonight and you can talk to him.” He whispered.</p><p>“Tonight?”</p><p>“Yeah, you should leave your door unlocked just in case.”</p><p>She nodded again.</p><p>“And if you change your mind, lock it. I’m sure he’d understand.” He smiled and moved his hand to cover the top of hers resting on the carpet. She closed her eyes at his contact. It was the first time they touched in years.</p><p>The door swung open and Billy withdrew to his original position on the floor, disinterested once again.</p><p>“Stupid extension cords.” Neil was cursing and Susan perked up.</p><p>“Oh did you get what you needed?” she asked Neil.</p><p>“Yeah, found some in the garage.” He grumbled.</p><p>“It’s late.” Susan realized. “We can open presents tomorrow?” she asked.</p><p>Everyone shook their heads yes.</p><p>“It’s nice. All of us together like this.” She smiled as one by one everyone retreated to their rooms. She hugged her daughter goodnight and went to bed.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Max stared at her door, her hand by the knob debating which was to turn the lock. Horizontal or vertical. She stared for a long time. She sat back on her comforter thinking while she stared at it, feeling the stick between her legs as she thought about Billy’s attention on her. It was hot. He was hot. She always thought so, she just got busy with life to remember her little harmless crush. High school happened, she got a serious boyfriend, broke up with him too many times to count, focused on school, and now she was older and maybe a little bored herself, or lonely.</p><p>She stared at the door, still debating. It was crystal clear what he meant tonight. She knew what she was getting into. They both knew they weren’t actually related, just roommates at this point. She remembered the last time he came near her vividly, but hadn’t thought about it in so long. She had started highschool that year. She was passed out on the couch, tired, and stayed up way too late watching some stupid movie. Their parents were asleep in their room and Billy came home drunk and started watching TV. He played with her hair while she slept near him, then his hands started roaming to her arms, her side, then he touched her breasts above her shirt. She was awake and he knew it. She may have moaned a bit. It felt so good. She sat up when he seemed to be stopping and looked at him, without moving, her knees tucked under her. He leaned in, kissed her cheek, then her mouth softly, it was sweet. She closed her eyes, he kissed her harder and stuck his tongue in her mouth. She didn’t expect it and pulled away.</p><p>“Too much?” He whispered.</p><p>“No, I just, I didn’t-“</p><p>“It’s okay.” He smirked and kissed her cheek again.</p><p>He got up right when it was getting good and left her there. He never tried anything with her again. She would touch herself after that, try and stay up late on the couch, but it was a one-time thing. He had no problem bringing home girls to have sex with right next door when their parents were out. She heard everything. It felt like he did in on purpose, but that seemed ridiculous. At night alone, she tried not to say his name when she came, but she couldn’t help it sometimes. But all that was so long ago when she thought about highschool where every day is a new drama. Way before she had had sex with Lucas, before she knew anything. But now they were older.</p><p>She stared at the door. Unlocked, she determined, turning the lock vertically.</p><p>Hours later, the door opened. Billy closed and locked it behind him, leaning against it and looked at her.</p><p>“So?” he whispered. “What’s the verdict?”</p><p>“The door’s unlocked.” She said seriously sitting up on her elbows to look at him, less nervous than she thought she’d be.</p><p>“Come on Max.”</p><p>He crossed his arms. She didn’t get it.</p><p>“Keep playing. You can do it.”</p><p>“Oh.” She blushed. “The verdict?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Um, turns out, I’m not on the nice list after all.”</p><p>“Oh and why is that?”</p><p>“I’ve been bad too.”</p><p>“It’s probably my influence.”</p><p>“You’re a terrible influence.”</p><p>He walked over to her and sat on the bed. He was in his boxers and sleeveless shirt. He had just had a cigarette she could tell. He looked hot. His hair was so thick, locks falling all over, his eyes, damn it, they were like turquoise ocean blue beautiful.</p><p>She was in her nightclothes, just a thin tank top and sleep shorts.</p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p>“You make me think stuff.”</p><p>“Yeah” he moved closer to her. “What kind of stuff?”</p><p>“I mean, you make me do stuff.”</p><p>“What do I make you do?” he lifted the covers up and slid in next to her, their bodies suddenly touching, her pulse racing, she could feel how wet she was just having him next to her. She lay down on the pillow and turned to face him. He did the same. His hand touched the strap on her top, playing with it, pulling it down her arm slowly.</p><p>She breathed in and closed her eyes. He kissed the side of her face.</p><p>“I-“ she couldn’t talk.</p><p>“Yes?” he whispered. “What do you do Maxine.”</p><p>“I think-“ she started to say but got lost as he touched her gently, teasing her.</p><p>“You think… you think about me right?”</p><p>She nodded as his hand went down over her shirt to her exposed hip, stomach and then back up underneath her top again to her breast. He started playing with one, massaging<br/>
gently, pinching and teasing her nipple before he went to the other one.</p><p>“I think about you” she breathed, “doing what you’re doing now.”</p><p>“You like what I’m doing?”</p><p>She nodded again, breathing shallow.</p><p>“What else do you like?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” She couldn’t think, she was too blissed out.</p><p>“Do you touch yourself?” he whispered.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Like this?” he asked and his hand moved down under her soaked shorts. He started rubbing slowly, moving his fingers in between her wet folds, inserting two fingers into her and rocking in and out gently. He pushed his cock against her slightly; she could feel his hardness on her thigh underneath his boxers, his hips moving in rhythm with his hand.</p><p>She moaned loudly.</p><p>“Shhh.” He whispered in her ear. “Is that what you do?”</p><p>“Yes.” She replied and looked at him.</p><p>“Do you say my name?”</p><p>She nodded, a little embarrassed he clearly had heard her, maybe she wanted him to. She breathed in deeply, feeling the pleasure coursing through her body.</p><p>“I know you do. I <em>hear</em> you.” He whispered dramatically.</p><p>She moaned again, guilty.</p><p>“Such a bad girl.”</p><p>“You love it.” She whispered biting back.</p><p>And he really did.</p><p>“Say it now. How you like to say it.” He teased.</p><p>“Billy.” She muttered they way she said things alone at night, but could say now for real. “Yes, Billy, Just like that, please don’t stop.”</p><p>“Good girl.” He said in her ear. “That’s very hot.”</p><p>She could tell he meant it. He grinded harder against her, his breathing labored, the more she said his name.</p><p>She moaned again as his thumb pressed hard on her clit, circling and making her high.</p><p>He silenced her cries with a hard kiss. Wet and sloppy as his tongue found hers, he sucked at her, his mouth on hers, as she whimpered softly. He made out with her, his fingers inside of her, his tongue licking at hers, sucking on her bottom lip, his other hand grabbing, needing one of her breasts. She tried to be quiet, but it all felt so good she wanted to scream.</p><p>She slid her hands down his boxers and grabbed onto his hard cock. It was big. She’d seen it before, here and there accidentally, you can’t help it when you’re living with someone, but she had no idea really. She moved her hand up and down feeling him bit back a groan.</p><p>She was close and she huffed angrily when he pulled his hands away.</p><p>“Why are you stopping?” She whispered annoyed.</p><p>“I want to fuck you.” He breathed.</p><p>She had fantasized about it. Yes, she wanted him to fuck her. He pulled out of his shorts and kissed her hard again.</p><p>“You cool with that?” he asked again.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“No, you have to say it.”</p><p>“It’s all I want for Christmas.” She tried to say in a sexy way.</p><p>He couldn’t help it, but he burst into laughter.</p><p>“Oh is it?” he teased back.</p><p>She immediately went bright red.</p><p>“Oh Max, you’re adorable.” He smiled.</p><p>“It wasn’t supposed to be adorable.” She muttered, “it was supposed to be hot.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He said kissing her face again. “That was hot, I just didn’t expect you to keep playing.”</p><p>She put her hands over her face suddenly embarrassed.</p><p>“Are we going to do it or not?” she said hiding a smile.</p><p>“Tsk Tsk, impatient much?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You’re on the pill right? I’ve seen it in the bathroom.”</p><p>“Yeah, from when I was with Lucas.”</p><p>Billy huffed. “Ugh, seriously Max. Just a note for the future, don’t talk about ex’s when you’re about to fuck someone else.”</p><p>“Oh right, sorry.”</p><p>“And don’t fucking apologize to any guy whose lucky enough to be with you.”</p><p>“Wow, that was like the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”</p><p>He kissed her to shut her up and suppress his own smile. It <em>was</em> the nicest thing he’d ever said to her, so he recovered,</p><p>“Well I am trying to fuck you so…”</p><p>“Right, got it.” She said knowing he meant that too.</p><p>He did feel pretty lucky he thought to himself right now. If he was honest, he’d wanted to do this for years, but she was too young. He knew she had a crush on him. That was obvious. She was objectively pretty. He tried that one time, which was probably stupid, but she couldn’t take it very far. Tonight was the first time he’d even considered her in that way again. He suddenly felt really possessive of her and felt blind rage at the idea of anyone ever touching her besides him. Damn it. He wasn’t going to get wrapped up in her and her shit. This was a one time, really hot, fucking holiday special… for both of them, he smiled.</p><p>“Ready for your present?” He played again.</p><p>“Yes.” She breathed.</p><p>“You know, I actually think you have been good this year.”</p><p>“You have something big for me then?” she played back.</p><p>“Oh yeah, it’s really big. Think you’ll like it.”</p><p>He kissed her hard, both of them smiling slightly, and got on top of her, stroking his cock a few times before pushing into her easily, all joking aside.</p><p>She gasped at the sensation, and she heard him curse under his breath.</p><p>“Feel good?” he whispered lying down over her, his arms propping him up a little so he wouldn’t crush her.</p><p>“Yes.” She breathed. Damn it, it felt amazing.</p><p>He moved slowly at first. She’d never come from sex this way and figured if anyone could do it, Billy could. She tried to help him by moving faster into him.</p><p>“Hey, slow down.” He whispered. “I’ve got you.”</p><p>She did and repositioned by wrapping her legs around him.</p><p>She let him set the pace and her body moved with him perfectly, it was easy. It was fun. It was so hot. He kissed her on the mouth slowly, his tongue finding hers, and she moaned into him again. He started thrusting into her faster, and harder, driving into her bundle of nerves.</p><p>“God, you feel so good.” He breathed.</p><p>“Yeah?” she whispered. “You think I’m hot.” She wanted to make him feel as turned on as her.</p><p>“So fucking hot.”</p><p>“You like fucking me?”</p><p>“Yeah.” It was working, he was breathing hard in her ear, rocking faster now, not able to form words.</p><p>“Billy, yeah, so good. Harder, Billy” She whispered.</p><p>“Fuck, I gotta slow down.” He said realizing he was about to come and pumped the brakes. It was fast for him.</p><p>“Don’t stop. Come on.” She pleaded.</p><p>“You first.” He breathed.</p><p>After he caught his breath, he put his hand on her clit and started rubbing in circles as he started up again, thrusting into her at the same time.</p><p>“Lift your hips up.” He whispered. “Better angle.”</p><p>She did what he said, his hand moving fast on her, his cock hard and deep inside her, the feeling of him on time of her, and that’s what it took. She clenched around him, her orgasm hitting her hard. She started to scream out and he took his hand away from her sex and covered her mouth quickly, stifling her cries. She arched her back and let the waves come over her. When she was done, he moved his hand.</p><p>“Shit, that was hot. A little loud.” He whispered.</p><p>He kissed her hard on the mouth again, and built up his speed, fucking her as far as he could, rocking her hard. His muscles tight, she could feel him holding his breath. He spilled into her, grabbing onto her tightly, not wanting their mouths to break apart. He groaned as he chased his own orgasm.</p><p>“Billy.” She breathed when he finished.</p><p>He lay there on top of her for a second, his head in her shoulder, kissing her neck. He didn’t pull out. He couldn’t believe how hot that was. How fun that was. How easy and comfortable he was with her and it was right next door. He wanted to fall asleep in her arms suddenly. He fell off her quickly before he had more sappy thoughts. They lay there next to each other breathing hard, and she grabbed his hand, he let her. Slowly, they relaxed as they stared at the ceiling.</p><p>“That was fun Max. Didn’t think you had it in you.” He should probably get up.</p><p>“Did I impress you?” She teased, she wasn’t stupid enough to think it all meant anything, but he was still there. He hadn’t left yet.</p><p>“Just a bit.” he said trying to keep his voice down.</p><p>“So, like, I’ll miss you when you leave.”</p><p>“It’s gonna take me awhile to save up.” He should get up before someone catches them.</p><p>“Maybe that’s a good thing.”</p><p>He turned and faced her. He didn’t mean to stay, but her mouth looked so pink and soft, her eyes big as she stared at him. He kissed her again. Then again. Then his tongue slid into her mouth again. He kept kissing her and she kept kissing back until their lips were both sore. He wasn’t normally even that into kissing. He wasn’t sure how much time went by, but he felt himself getting hard again, like he could go again. He had to get out of there. He got up.</p><p>“Okay. You good?” he whispered as he slid out of the bed quietly.</p><p>“Yeah.” she replied and she was. Good and exhausted.</p><p>“Get some sleep.” He smirked standing at the door, “Merry Christmas.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas.” She said sleepily, her eyes closing. “Did you like your present?” she asked playfully.</p><p>“It’s just what I wanted.” He said to her and left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Excuse any mistakes, it was done quickly, it's more a play with fun dialogue, enjoy!! :)<br/>comments welcomed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>